


Christmas Eve in Hanamura

by writing_ramblings



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Christmas Eve, Christmas Smut, Hanamura, Kinda, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, based on the christmas comic, reunited, they used to fuck a lot, until they stopped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8938534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_ramblings/pseuds/writing_ramblings
Summary: In which McCree and Hanzo reunite after they last saw each during their time working together Overwatch.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This would be my first Overwatch fic and smut that I post. I apologize if it also feels rushed, I really wanted to get this out since I kept thinking about it after I read the new christmas comic so it's kinda based on that and what I got from it. from what I also understood most people do in Japan during Christmas eve, I apologize if I got it wrong, didn't mean to do it.
> 
> Please, I'd appreciate any comments that would let me know if this is something you would read more of coming from me since I do have a few other Overwatch fics in the works that I'd like to share :) English is my second languaje, I might have some trouble with past/present/future tense, but feel free to help me out as well.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The cold breeze brushed the sides of his head, still startling Hanzo, not yet used to the new hairstyle he had chosen for himself. He tugged at his jacket closer, it has to be the coldest night of the month and the streets of Hanamura were mostly deserted. One or two couples walk by shops and stared at the products on display before entering. Families enjoy their walks with meals to go and there are others, alone, simply enjoying a stroll through the white wonderland. Blinking lights hung on a few corners to let everyone know festive times were upon them. Mostly red, green and a bit of white.  


Quite the few tourists, Hanzo noted, too amazed with the view to speak. Some were too taken with the taste of unfamiliar foods to even notice what surrounded them. Their faces remind Hanzo of when he was young and first witnessed snow. White, cold flakes fell on his nose, they would create crowns on the top of his head, contrasting with his raven black hair. The heir to the Shimada throne. The eldest prince. That’s how he saw it when he was a kid. He used to hear about his father’s empire, saw the life of king he had. Genji and him dined like princes every night and trained like warriors. Everything will be yours, people would tell him. The castle, the clothes, the title, everything from fairytales crashed when he found out the type of empire he would inherited.  


Yet that was his duty. That’s what he was pampered for his whole life. But things change and the Shimada Empire fell long ago. That fairytale had ended and a new one started. Hanamura still stood like a fantasy landscape, especially with the white coat of snow and the tint of blue from the bricks on the floor.  


The small bell on the door frame jingled to his entrance and the warmth from the ovens and freshly baked treats took over his body. A small sigh escaped his lips and he could feel some color return to his body. Every treat he saw looked delicious enough to satisfy his craving for the night. His tongue watered to all the colors and shine of glazes.  


A cake with strawberries popping in white frosting called his attention. His mind flew to past holidays in Hanamura, when his dad would bring the exact cake home. The Shimada family would sit around the table and share it, along with a few gifts. That was mostly what was done to celebrate Christmas, nothing much was done after that. There was work to attend to and everything would go back to normal the next day. But those moments meant so much to Hanzo and Genji when they were kids, just like many other kids.  


He contemplated the cake for far too long. One piece could be enough, he first thought, but it looked too good to leave the rest behind. Five minutes later he walked out of the bakery with carbon box in hand and a pleased smile on his face. The cold air blew against his face once more, turning is skin paler on the way back to his apartment. He came across the bar that stood halfway and hesitated to enter. A glass of sake to warm him up sounded like the perfect bonus for his night, before a nice slice of cake.  


It was cozy inside with a decent amount of costumers, minding their drinks and their own conversations. He took a stool by the bar where the bartender quickly attended to him.  


“Sake, please,” he order in Japanese with a nod as he took off his winter gloves and placed them on top of the box. The bartender nodded with a smile and turned his back on him to get to work. Once he went quiet, the place returned to its usual whispers and it felt peaceful to just sit and wait.  


His drink was placed in front of him and he was quick to pay, “one will be enough for tonight,” he tells the bartender and starts to drink. The warm liquor goes down smoothly, heating up his body and calming it down from the cold. It feels like armor inside of him, preparing his body for the rest of the way to his bed.  


“You know, sake ain’t half bad,” a rough voice fell upon his left ear, from a men that had been sitting a stool away, but had paid no attention to. He realized too late, he was a fool to have dismissed him as a nobody. “But I prefer my liquor with some bite.” Hanzo’s body shivered and he slowly turned his head to face the man. “That’s until I realized that depends were you get it from,” the man tips his cowboy hat while giving Hanzo a sideways glance and a wink to go along with his smile. Suddenly, the taste of sake on his lips burns him along with the ghost of his past lover’s lips. The bite.  


“McCree,” Hanzo can feel the heat going to his cheeks, just like it used to happen on the old days of missions.  


“Howdy, darlin’,” the cowboy stood to take the empty stool by Hanzo’s side, no need for permission. “Hardly recognized ya at first, but I’d be damned if I left without finding you.”  


“What are you doing here?” Was all Hanzo could say to the sight of Jesse McCree, looking the same. Red and orange serape hanging from his shoulders, belt buckle still shining, and ridiculous, Hanzo added in thought, and his old hat still sat on the top of his head. His hair was about 2 inches longer and he felt pathetic he could tell.  


“Well, it’s nice to see you, too, sweetheart.”  


Hanzo looked down at his drink, “I did not mean it like that.”  


“I forgive ya,” McCree elbowed him and kept their elbows close.  


“I meant, aren’t you supposed to be celebrating Christmas in America? Your home.”  


McCree scoffed, pulling the glass of beer he had left behind on his old spot. “Never had much of a home, you know that.”  


“Surely you must have had plans for the evening that did not involve flying across the planet.” Hanzo didn’t want to believe he deserved such act of chivalry, such length to seek. But his stomach flipped in desire, in hope.  


“Didn’t really have anyone to spend it with,” Jesse drank, “saw Winston yesterday, apologize I’d be missing his dinner party, and flew out here. The way I see it, why spend one of the most festive holidays with no one, when I could simply fly away to a place that doesn’t make a fuzz about it, yet it looks just as beautiful, with the one person that truly matters? That’s what is all about here, anyways, right?”  


He had to look away again, the blush had become too visible on his face and the chuckle from McCree only cleared his doubt. “Chucks, darlin’, stop blushing over little ol’ me. Yer gonna make me blush.”  


Hanzo let out a light chuckle and met Jesse’s eyes, “isn’t that your intention?”  


“Maybe,” McCree bit his bottom lip and Hanzo read him like a book, ‘had other intentions fer tonight, darlin’’.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Hanzo had to let the cake fall on the counter as soon as he heard the door click behind McCree. They met halfway, wrapping arms around each other, grabbing skin and hair from the other and lips meeting mostly in tongue and teeth. Blindly, McCree let Hanzo guide them through the living room and hallway until they entered the bedroom. He didn’t allow Hanzo to stumble back and fall on the bed, before his legs touched the mattress, he picked him up and let him fall himself, as he crawled over him without missing a beat.  


They stopped to take a breather, even if something feral in both of them wanted to continue. They had been too long apart. Hanzo took Jesse’s hat and placed it on his own head, gaining a laugh from the cowboy. McCree stared down at him, fair skin, kiss swollen lips, flushed cheeks and lust glistening eyes under heavy lids. He suspected he looked the same.  


“Darlin’,” McCree sighed over him, leaning to touch Hanzo’s forehead with his. “You look as gorgeous as when I last saw you.”  


Hanzo’s face slowly shifted and McCree was behind him in a second, knowing he didn’t say quite the right thing.  


“Why did we make it our last?” Hanzo asked, almost begging, fists pulling at McCree’s serape.  


“Wish I knew, darlin’,” Jesse took one of Hanzo’s hands and kissed his knuckles. “We were fools who thought we deserved nothing more than a good fuck. Too stuck on our own self-pity to stay the night in the other’s arms.”  


“Our biggest mistake,” Hanzo shut his eyes, wishing it would all go away. Wishing they were back in his old dorm in Gibraltar’s base. Wishing he had the guts to ask McCree to stay.  


“Wanna help me fix it, sweetheart?” McCree rubbed the tip of his nose against Hanzo’s as he closed his eyes, and both slowly smiled.  


“I would love nothing more,” their eyes slowly opened at the same time, meeting once more. They were seeing each other for the first time, starting over in a fairytale of their own.  


The hat and serape fell in different directions of the room. McCree lowered himself again as he stares at Hanzo, making him blush even more. “What are you looking at?”  


“Just taking a good look at ya,” his finger poked the bridge piercing on Hanzo’s nose and caressed over to the ring in his earlobe. “Who would have thought this look for you, it suits you, darlin’.” McCree lowered his mouth to Hanzo’s neck, kissed all the way to said earlobe and gave it a little bite. Hanzo moaned to the attention, eyes closing in bliss. McCree’s mouth traveled to his jawline, both beards brushing and tingling. “Makes me wonder…,” McCree trailed, biting Hanzo’s chin lightly, “what else you got pierced?”  


Hanzo’s eyes opened with wickedness in them. “Why don’t you see for yourself, cowman?”  


McCree’s eyes widen, “fer real, darlin’?” He looks like a kid opening something special on Christmas morning.  


Hanzo chuckled, “no, but the idea has crossed my mind.”  


“Oh, Hanzo, darlin’, you’re gunna kill me one day.”  


“Let that day not be tonight,” Hanzo kissed McCree’s forehead and their mouths met again, this time, more lips, but some teeth remained.  


They disposed of their clothing slowly, though McCree contemplated leaving the nice jacket Hanzo had on. He stared for a few seconds without saying anything and got Hanzo to look away, but two cool, metal fingers force him to look back. “I’ve missed your eyes so much, darlin’, don’t take them away from me anymore.”  


“As you wish,” Hanzo almost sighed.  
The jacket ended up coming off as well and McCree whistled to the artwork over Hanzo’s chest and arm. He had missed those lines too, the colors who seem more vibrant than ever in the glow surrounding Hanzo. He stopped lingering and kissed up his arm, over his shoulder and ended in his nipple, biting while his hand worked on the other nipple. Hanzo squirmed under him, moaning and gasping, body begging for more.  


He whimpered when McCree pulled away, but only jerked his hips up when he found the cowboy’s eyes filled with lust, lowering, kissing his hips and grabbing his thighs.  


“Oh, Jesse,” Hanzo pleaded.  


“I ain’t going nowhere,” a kiss was placed in Hanzo’s inner thigh before McCree’s lips started kissing up Hanzo’s throbbing cock. “This is where I wanna be.” A grin spread behind Hanzo’s length and it only made the archer jerk in anticipation.  


He took the head in, just as flushed as Hanzo’s face, started slow, licking and pulling away, teasing the tip and driving Hanzo mad. He went deeper after a while. Halfway, then pulled back again. Hanzo felt McCree’s lips forming a smile before going down again, just to pull back too soon for his liking.  


“Please,” Hanzo begged, one hand grabbing a fist full of pillow, the other grabbing McCree’s messy locks. “I need you.”  


“Say it again, darlin’,” McCree begged that time, lowering his head once more.  


“I… need you, Jesse”  


Jesse went lower, arms wrapping around Hanzo’s thighs, nails digging in, marking half-moons. Jesse’s body shivered when Hanzo’s cold metal ankles touch his back. He took the chance to moan and feel Hanzo’s cock twit to the vibration as he sucked. His head bobbed under Hanzo’s hand, who helped him a few times; McCree followed gladly. He wanted to make him feel good for the year they spent apart. For all those nights he wasn’t there to warm him, to take care of him and make him scream.  


“I’ve missed ya, darlin’,” Jesse mumbled, lips brushing the head before giving it a kiss. “So damn much.” He hummed against Hanzo before wrapping his mouth around him once more. Hanzo’s back archeed, looking to go deeper in the cowboy’s mouth. Rough, dark arms wrap around light thighs, as tight as he can, making Hanzo’s wish come true.  


“Jesse,” Hanzo moaned, bringing back his hand to his forehead, releasing McCree’s hair. The cowboy whimpered to this and only went faster, desiring for that hand to return.  


Hanzo gasped to the friction as his eyes snapped open and down to Jesse, where they met.  


Jesse hums, “gorgeous, I’ve missed,” he kissed the side of the shaft, “yer pretty sounds.” His lips hardly left Hanzo and the small vibration of McCree’s words only made him twitch more, making pre-cum start to leak.  


“P-please, allow me,” Hanzo said, pulling Jesse away as he fights with himself to do so. He started feeling cold quickly and he needed to act fast before emptiness took over.  
McCree kissed his cock once more, “I won’t complain. God knows I’ve missed that pretty mouth of yours.”  


Hanzo pulled and pushes McCree down on the pillow beside him. His lips were feral, quick, searching over McCree’s tanned skin. He followed the trail of hairs that lead to his cock and he didn’t linger around it. He did tease him. Licked the head, just that, and tastes the pre-cum McCree had already spilled. His tongue followed the popping vein on the side, up then down. McCree’s cock jerked to the motion as his back arched.  


“Darlin’, at least let me cum before you kill me.”  


“I plan on doing that,” Hanzo said, lips touching the head before he took it in his mouth. He started sucking quickly, unlike McCree who took more time to position himself and see how much he could take first.  
Hanzo had been hungry for McCree for far too long. The last time they shared a bed at base had been the last time he had this kind of company. He forgot about sex, thinking that wouldn’t be impossible after Jesse made it so great during their time together. But that was just it. He had no interest in no one but McCree. No one would make it as good, no one would taste this good. His lungs only had air to moan and scream the cowboy’s name. And he had been a fool to realize that too late. He knew McCree probably had a few encounters in the year, but that was something in the chapters they wouldn’t touch, at least not that night. The small thought bothered him for a second; his teeth caressed McCree’s shaft who whimpered, feeling a mixture of pleasure and a pinch of pain.  


“I won’t last, please,” McCree panted, “come over here, darlin’.”  


Hanzo didn’t follow his request quickly. He sucked a few more times, making the cowboy gasp louder, then he listened. Hanzo left McCree, hand slipping from his grasp, to retrieve the bottle of lube and condom hiding in the nightstand. He was back on top of McCree and felt whole again.  


Hanzo poured a good amount of lube in his fingers before his hand went behind him. His finger brushes his entrance and he moaned to his own touch. McCree watched as he breathed slowly, trying to catch some lost energy to go on. One finger went inside, stretching his hole carefully. He moves it slowly, at the pace he enjoyed and started pulling it slightly out. His back arches to his own touch, bottle of lube falling by McCree. Jesse sits up, taking it in his hands.  


“Let me help you,” he murmured against Hanzo’s neck and kissed it.  


McCree’s metal hand grabbed one of Hanzo’s cheeks and pulled it away for better entrance. His slicked up finger brushes around Hanzo’s, already inside above the knuckle. Hanzo nodded to his request and McCree went inside, slowly, not just for Hanzo, but for himself, feeling the heat wrap around him and how Hanzo tensed to the addition. Once inside, McCree let go on Hanzo’s ass cheek to wrap it around his waist, to pull his lover closer. Both fingers found a rhythm to work together with and Hanzo’s moans were a confirmation of good work. McCree knew where to touch, to caress, to bite and to kiss. He knew the strings he need to pull to make Hanzo squirm under or over him. It made the archer vulnerable and it was something he didn’t know he loved until the first time they had sex. All his life he was taught to be on top. That would be his position after all, top of the Shimada clan. Once McCree taught him vulnerability could be a blissful thing, he hadn’t looked back.  


McCree pushed in a second finger without warning, making his lover yelp and tug at his hair. The devilish cowboy smiled at the pull, he had Hanzo right where he wanted.  


“Ready for me, darlin’?”  


Hanzo nodded frantically, pulling his own finger out. McCree’s follow out and his prosthetic hand cupped Hanzo’s neck to pull him for a deep kiss after his lips were feeling abandoned.  


Hanzo raised himself over McCree’s cock while McCree had his hands busy grabbing the condom. Hanzo’s hand stopped him, looking into his eyes. “I trust you.” He thought about it and the touched brought back a lot of feelings, including boldness. He needed to feel McCree.  


“I had myself checked couple of months ago, still clean.” McCree confessed.  


“Good,” Hanzo pulled him for a hungry kiss, “I need to feel you, McCree.”  


“As you wish,” McCree kissed him back, “as you wish.”  


Hanzo grabbed McCree’s cock and positioned himself better. McCree placed his own hands under Hanzo’s thighs for support, but let him lower himself, allowing him to set his own pace and take in what he could.  


Once the head of his cock was inside and a different kind of heat took over, both men moaned in unison. Hanzo’s hands fell on McCree’s shoulder, one almost cupping the back of his neck. Hanzo stopped for a few seconds, thighs shivering as McCree tightened his grip. “I’ve got you.”  


Hanzo had no doubt of that; that’s why he lowered his body more while his lips kept parting to the pleasure. Hanzo was stiff when he pulled away, arms and legs shaking, feeling like they would give out soon, but not before he took what he wanted.  


McCree was inside of him again, deeper. They shared a kiss for Hanzo to distract himself from the burning of the stretch and got lost in McCree’s lips. They took their time to adjust, McCree didn’t dare to guide Hanzo, not yet. He allowed the archer to do his thing until he was told otherwise.  


The burning sensation ceased and Hanzo felt more comfortable to move. He started to ride his cowboy more easily now and McCree could only sit back and moan to the swaying of Hanzo’s hips and the squeezing of his ass. Hanzo started to bounce quicker, trying to keep up with the beating of his heart. McCree’s body trembled to the pleasure, but his hands grabbed the archer’s hips.  


“Woah, there, darlin’,” he panted, “we have all night.”  


A wicked smile lighted Hanzo’s face as he slowed down, “exactly, and I want more than one ride.” He started moving again and moaning. McCree’s mouth fell open to such words and promise. “Think you can handle it, cowboy?”  


McCree sat up again, wrapping both arms around his lover who started to bounce quicker with his help. Their mouths met in a wild kiss; beard scratching the other and teeth finding clear skin to mark. McCree would whimper under Hanzo’s neck and gasp his usual words of encouragement and flattery. That was something Hanzo thought he would never get used to, but it has become his favorite thing.  


“Yer voice, darlin’, saying my name,” McCree panted, “it drives me insane. You are so beautiful and so good to me.”  


Hanzo doubted he was the beauty McCree spoke about. His skin wore red patches and future bruises and his hair tie was almost off. McCree helped it take it away completely and his black silky hair fell back. A few locks fell to the side and McCree combed them with this fingers. At the same time, Hanzo gave a hard jump, where it got McCree’s cock to hit the perfect spot. McCree’s grip on his hair suddenly tightened, a sign that it had been good for him as well.  


Hanzo forced McCree to lie back and he almost pitied the cowboy for the look of scolded boy he received. With his hands on McCree’s chest, he went faster. The sound of his thighs and balls slapping against McCree’s skin muffled their moans.  


McCree grabbed Hanzo’s hips, with a grip that would surely leave marks by morning, and helped him, not being able to hold on any longer. He started trusting up as well, to allow Hanzo to rest his legs, but the archer wanted no rest.  


Hanzo came first; all over McCree’s chest and a line falling on the cowboy’s shin. The thin, warm lines and the sight of Hanzo, a beautiful, hot mess on top of him, gasping for the air he had lost and his skin shining with sweat made him release seconds later. His body trembled as he held on to Hanzo’s hips, feeling goosebumps over the archer’s skin and a few lingering shivers.  


The room fell silent except for a few breaths to gain air. Hanzo slowly lifted himself off McCree to release his cock and rested back on his stomach, to remain on top of his lover. His thumb cleaned away the bit of cum on McCree’s shin before he caught it with his fingers and pulled the cowboy for a sweet kiss. It was different than the ones they had shared over the night, but just as hungry and desired. It was soft and gentle. A kiss shared between two lovers for the first time or between two long-time lovers who knew each other too well.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

They are clean but the afterglow remains and will probably last all night after Hanzo’s promise. Both returned to the bed with slices of the cake Hanzo had bought. With one finger dipped in the frosting, 

McCree tapped the archer’s lips. “Sorry, darlin’, let me get that for you.”  
Hanzo mumbled, “fool,” before he let himself be kissed like a teenager on a date.


End file.
